With the development of electronic technologies, various types of electronic devices are being developed and supplied. In particular, smart electronic devices, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a smart TV, and the like have come into wide use.
According to the multifunction of an electronic device, the electronic device provides various services such as a shooting service, an e-mail service, a music/video playing service, a social networking service (SNS), a messaging service, a game, and the like through one electronic device.
The services may be provided to a user of the electronic device through an application that is installed in the electronic device. After the user touches the application on the electronic device, the user may set an execution configuration of the application.
However, if the user employs various types of applications, the user needs to differently set execution configurations, which are suitable for the applications, based on characteristics of the applications. Furthermore, in the case of one application, the user needs to differently set execution configurations based on the execution status of the application.